Weekends
by allthekingswomen
Summary: Ginny loved spending weekends with Harry, but she wanted more.


Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ginny turned over in her bed. It was Friday, her favorite day of the week. Today Harry would come to visit her for the entire weekend before having to leave again for work. She hated to see him leave, but it was his job. He worked as an Auror, and his division sent people out all over the world.

She started to get ready for work. After a shower, she put on her robes that had her name badge from Flourish and Blotts already pinned on it from yesterday over a shirt and blouse. She loved her job at Flourish and Blotts. It had good hours and was in the middle of busy Diagon Ally. She loved where it was bustling, and that was why she had chosen to live in London, close to the Leaky Cauldron, where she would be eating breakfast today. She walked right past her kitchen that she never touched and out the door of her house.

She did not have to walk that far to the Leaky Cauldron, where she talked to some old friends from school while she ate. She quickly ate, to make sure she wouldn't be late for work, which still happens no matter how fast she was.

* * *

"You're late," said a voice as Ginny entered the bookstore. 

"I know that, Robert." Robert Spangle was the manager and owner of the store. His grandfather founded the store.

"Don't let it happen again, today is a going to be a busy day." Robert was strict, but he was still nice enough.

He was also right. It was in the middle of August and kids were already coming in with their parents for books for Hogwarts. She would have to help some of the younger kids and keep some of the older kids from getting into some of the more adult books. The day seemed to go on for ever because she longed to meet Harry. She would get off at 5 o'clock, and then meet at the Leaky Cauldron, one of her favorite places. She would listen to his stories and adventures that were much more interesting than the ones she would have to tell, but he always patiently listened to her. They would eat dinner and he would even sometimes take her shopping or they might go to a concert in Hogsmeade. They then would go to her apartment.

Her mother did not like that when Harry was in London, he would stay with Ginny. But she loved to live with Harry. He would always make breakfast for her and then they would spend the day together. Saturday was the day they spent together, just the two of them, and then Sunday was a day they usually spent with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were both now 25 and have been married for 3 years. She like spending time with them, but Sunday always, depressed her. She always hated to see Harry go. She was jealous of Ron and Hermione because they got to spend all of their lives together. Ginny thought she was ready for marriage, but Harry said nothing about the subject. His job would make it too difficult for them to be married, and she didn't want to push Harry to a desk job. She also didn't want to waste her time in a relationship that was going nowhere. She sighed and continued her work, ready to meet Harry and talk about this serious matter.

* * *

She left Flourish and Blotts in a run and set her path to the Leaky Cauldron. She came in from the back entrance and searched the place for Harry. She found him in a booth in a corner. She rushed past some witches to him. 

"Hello, love," said Harry to get up to greet her. "Anything happen to you. All body parts still intact." He looked over like he always and spun her around. She sat down at the seat opposite of him.

"So, what did you go and see this week?" Ginny asked before the waitress came with the menus. Ginny loved to hear about his interesting life.

"Well, first I went to Mexico to stop some dark wizards that had some illegal potions from Asia. I brought you back something. Ginny also loved when he brought backed something exotic for her. She watched as he pulled out a bag and pulled out … Skulls? They were little skulls, and she saw they were decorated.

"They are candy, so I won't let you eat them until later." Said Harry, putting the bag on the space next while Ginny gave him a pouting look. Ginny then remembered that she needed to talk about their future.

"Harry, have you…" Ginny started before she was cut off by the waitress. They both ordered chicken and butterbeer. Ginny tried again before being cut off again.

"Hey, there's Seamus and Lavender," said Harry. She wasn't able to talk to Harry while they waited for there food, and when their food came, he talked more about Mexico and some dragon breeders in Sweden. Harry paid for their dinner when Ginny still hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Harry.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Ginny. 

"How about accompanying me to Madame Malkin's? I could use some new robes, and I do not have a clue of what to wear."

"Sure, but can we talk about something that's been on my mind?"

"How about I buy you a new pair of dress robes. Ron and Hermione's anniversary is coming up and they are going to have a party."

"Sure!" replied Ginny, excited.

They went into the robe shop and were too busy looking for clothes to talk.

* * *

"Thanks for robes again." Said Ginny, arriving at the door of her flat.

"No problem," said Harry. He then leaned into for a kiss Ginny reached up to meet him.

They went inside and threw everything on the couch. Ginny led Harry to her room and the last thing she had on her mind was marriage.


End file.
